The present invention relates to an improved railway bolster friction shoe pocket of the type which is configured to receive a variable-rate, spring-damped friction shoe. With variable rate designs, a friction shoe is placed between each sideframe column and the adjacent truck bolster end such that compression of the shoe actuating spring varies during relative vertical motion between the sideframe and the bolster. More particularly, the present invention relates to a friction shoe pocket outer wall profile which will eliminate wearing protuberances that are caused by rotation and translation of the friction shoe within the shoe pocket and which prevent proper friction shoe displacement.